charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nell
Nell was a powerful witch who lived in the 1920s. She once created a painting with a Latin incantation as underwriting to trick the warlock Malcolm into reading it with his power of X-Ray Vision, thus trapping him inside the painting. His warlock girlfriend, Jane Franklin, then spent the next seventy years trying to free him, eventually bringing the painting to Prue Halliwell. After Prue became trapped inside the painting, Malcolm tricked her and her sisters into releasing him. However, he and Jane were later sucked back into the painting along with Phoebe after Jane set the art piece on fire. While the sisters escaped, the warlocks remained trapped and burned to death along with the painting.As mentioned in "The Painted World" Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object through the use of a map, a scrying crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Appendices Book of Shadows Ahinc multos, multos annos menini adhuc quo modo illa musica faciebat me ridere et scivi si haberem meam casum id esse mandacum scis si tibi dicerem puleea fieri altiores non possimus. Tempus in quo hesitamus est confectum. Non est tempus quo in luto volutari. Tempta nunc, amor noster est simile rogo. Cai amorem meum demovi ascendi montem et circumventi vidi imagonem meum in collib tectis nactus dum terrae lapsus demovit me. Age columba, ignem meum. Ecce! Sunt multae hora temporis in telephono ut dictam de rebus quae venient. Si vidis imago meam in colli sub specia nactus. Absolvo amitto amplus brevis Semper mea. Vidi ignem et vidi pluviam vidi aprician dies cognitavi eas non finituras esse vidi solitarius tempus cum possem invinire amicum sed semoer cogitalum me visuram esse te iterum. Non curo dies Solis dies Lunae caerulus est dues Martis gratis est et dies Mercurii quoque dies Iovis non vuro de te sed die Veneris, adamo.---- Dumetes et arbores, arbores decidentute sudite tationem tempestas venit, vestri pedes erunt in terra. Me humi proruas, mi calces os aut infames nimen animas fac quidquid habes in animo sed, age, mel, nunc parce calceis ne calces mi glaucos calceos. Nunc hic aut numquam. Omnes ei occurremus veniet. Taddeus ursus et glauci calcei. Amo nunc, sed distrahor, ubi sum, ibi non sum, no sum non. Illa veniet circum montem veniet. Verva omnes liberant. Illa aget sex albos veniet. Mundos gaudium et dolorem hebet. Omnes et sepant. Et omnes timent. In concordia nos habitamus certe parvus. Parvus est. Edemus pulooe et panem veniet. Quis timet magnum lupum. Timesne lupum malum, non timeo lupum malum. Mica, mica parva stella tu es vero satis bella! Lucens super hoc mundo, velut gemma in caleo. :(Spoken text) In the 1920s, a powerful witch named Nell tricked a warlock into a painting with a hidden spell that only his power of X-ray vision could see. Spells To Free What is Lost :Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. Semper mea. Words Free Us All :Verva Omnes Liberant. Trivia * The latin pages on Nell in the Book of Shadows are translations of songs. The latin spells used in the episode are real translations. * Malcolm told Prue Halliwell that Nell was his girlfriend, who cursed him after they broke up. However, since he lied about his true nature, it is unclear if there is any truth to his statement. References Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned Characters